Flavour
by DrakSakumaSama
Summary: Craig y Tweek formaron una amistad tras su "gran" pelea durante la primaria.Para Craig,Tweek es un lindo conejito y para el rubio, Craig es un fuerte lobo, pero¿podría pasar algo con esas dos personalidades tan contrarias?¿O alguien más devorara al conejo
1. Con Crema

**CON CREMA**

Por misteriosas razones de la vida, hay cosas que nunca salen como lo planeamos.

Siempre nos han dicho que si crees algo con mucha fuerza, esta se cumplirá.

¿Y si no es así? Si para conseguirlo necesitamos hacer algo más que creer…¿qué es eso?

Bueno, pero no descartemos la teoría, ¿de acuerdo?...Bien, entonces….

Uno para llevar con extra crema.

""""""

-¿no lo quieres?-le preguntó con el vaso aún en la mano.

-no…lo siento…eh…no te enojes, por favor-respondió el manojo de nervios.

-no lo estoy-si lo decía, tenía que ser cierto pensaba el rubio aún sentado en las escaleras y con su brazo izquierdo abrazado a la barandilla. El chico azulino tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿te lo vas a tomar?-preguntó.

-no, era para ti-destapó la parte superior del vaso dejando escapar los cálidos rizos de la bebida-y siendo tú, le puse la cosa blanca-

-¡gah!...lo lamento mucho, Craig-Tweek se abrazó completamente a la barandilla. Siempre causándole problemas a su amigo y encima se había tomado la molestia de conseguirle su café del mediodía.

Cuando la campana sonó para dar terminado el receso, el patio de juegos comenzó a vaciarse.

-será mejor irnos…o nos van a llamar la atención-

-déjalo-le detuvo Craig quien no mostraba señas de querer ir a clases-diremos que no escuchamos o algo, no es que la Srta. Garrison nos extrañe mucho, en especial a mí-a esto, sonrió alegre.

-yo…si te extrañaría-¿por qué decía eso? Los ojos marrones del rubio se atrevieron a buscar los del otro para verificar si no se molestaba por su comentario, y al contrario, el otro le acarició los cabellos con cariño.

-gracias Tweek-

Después de esa pelea hacía un año, ambos niños habían formado una clase de amistad, aunque para algunos fuese un poco extraña. Craig era un revoltoso de primera, que peleaba a la primera 

provocación y Tweek tenía esos ataques de pánico y una linda forma de temblar; bueno, eso decían algunas niñas. Era como tener a un….

-conejo, eres un conejo-de repente dijo Craig de repente, como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-¡eh!, ¡¿porqué?!...¿acaso soy muy peludo?, ¿estoy pálido?, ¡Dios!, moriré pronto-

-no, no por eso-una mano del pelinegro tuvo que callar la boca de Tweek-porque cuando estas nervioso evitas todo lo que ves, eres de los que suele huir de la gente si no se siente seguro y necesitas de todos modos alguien te cuide-los ojos azules de Craig se detuvieron en el rostro confundido de su amigo y decidió dejarle hablar al fin.

-oh…-sus dedos tiraban de sus botones en un tic-en-entonces…Craig, tu eres un…lobo-cerró sus ojitos para tomar valor de continuar-eres mucho más valiente que yo, fuerte, siempre haces lo que quieres…y tienes seguridad en todo, ¡gah! ¡lo dije, lo dije!-colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza como si intentase detener la salida de sus pensamientos.

A Craig le divertía ver como el otro se apenaba cuando era honesto abiertamente, era una de sus cosas favoritas sobre su amigo.

-tómatelo, lo necesitas-estiró su brazo con el café en al mano que de inmediato fue tomado por el rubio con hambre. Al verlo beber, Craig preguntó-¿ahora ya vas a decirme que tenías antes? No esta en ti rechazar un café-

Sin separar sus labios del envase, pero sin beber más, Tweek respondió-los de sexto….dijeron era un patético fenómeno adicto, no es que sea la primera vez que me consideran extraño…-se mordió los labios, no quería pronunciar las últimas palabras que le dijeron esa mañana-creo me deje llevar-

-estas bien como eres-dijo Craig-si te dejas llevar por lo que los demás dicen, te convertirás en su blanco de diversión-

-¡Oh, Dios, no! ¡No quiero!-ahora con un nuevo ataque de pánico, Tweek tiraba más de su camisa-¡demasiado estrés para mí!-

-Tweek-

-¡sería acosado hasta que mi cerebro no aguante más!, ¡mi cabeza explotara dios mío!-

-Tweek-

-¡¿y si continua esto hasta mi preparatoria?!-

-¡¡TWEEK!!-Craig no encontró otra forma de calmarlo que abrazándolo contra sí-si te vuelven a decir algo así, yo mismo iré a patearles el culo a todos-quizá no eran palabras dulces, y el abrazo 

era demasiado agresivo, pero ara el pequeño rubio era la más grande muestra de afecto que podía recibir de parte del otro chico a quien confiaba como su único ser querido.

Es realmente ¿único?

Un conejo y un lobo juntos; aunque podría funcionar.

Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría?

El conejo es demasiado asustadizo para seguir el ritmo brutal de un lobo, y este demasiado seco para no rasgar de vez en cuando la suave piel conejo.

**Notas: Bueno, aquí esta el primer capi!! Y todo gracias a mis dosis de cafeína diarias XD espero sea de su agrado, y bueno, para aclarar de una vez. Este fic será actualizado cada semana, durante los miércoles. Puesto el Style drabble que tengo tmbn necesita mi atención. Bien, grax!!**


	2. Con Galleta

Bienvenida, oh gran adolescencia, por favor, no seas un estorbo y hazme ver lo que quiero ver.

No vomites sobre mí las porquerías que hago, despiértame violentamente cuando empiece a comportarme de forma madura, corrómpeme cuando este desesperado y drógame con cosas incomprensibles de vez en cuando.

Y ahora….uno para llevar con galletas

"""""

Hay una diferencia entre ser de último año, estar acostumbrado a moverte de cierta forma y ser un novato de nuevo. Sí, hola preparatoria de South Park.

-¡hey!-y para eso sirve los amigos.

Las chicas venían en grupitos para evitar las miradas de las porristas de tercero mientras las examinaban desde su vestimenta hasta su peinado. Los chicos en cambio pasaban con bastante naturalidad, total, solo era el poco interesante primer día.

-Tweek, no te quedes parado-Token tomó a su amigo del antebrazo para que siguiera caminando-luego tendrás mucho tiempo para verlos-dijo señalando el hecho de que su amigo se había quedado observando a un grupo de segundo año.

-Token, ¿seguro Craig va a venir?-preguntó revisando de nuevo la acera llena de autos y camionetas.

-claro que si hombre, llegará al toque. Sabes como es él-de nuevo tiro del chico rubio que cedió.

En el camino por los pasillos Token le pregunto a Tweek si sabía que salón le había tocado y si tenía su horario de clases con él.

-¡gah! ¡Olvide pasar por le, dios mío!-comenzó a apanicarse al tirar de sus cabellos-¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo más seguro es que todos se hayan acabado y estaré perdido el día entero y-un pedazo de papel frente a su cara le detuvo.

-¿105, no?-dijo Token con esa voz maternal que adquiría siempre que el pobre rubio entraba en sus "estados"-estamos en la misma clase, quédatelo-y antes de obtener una protesta le dijo-esta vez no estará ese cabeza dura para recordarte todas tus clases-

Claramente, Tweek no comprendió lo que su amigo había querido decir, pero pensar en de cifrarlo le ponía inquieto. Así que solo guardo su horario en la mochila.

La primera hora era Algebra. Y eran casi las ocho y ni rastro de..

-¡TWEEK!-el mencionado soltó un tremendo grito al sentir dos brazos rodearle por el cuello, afortunadamente estos no le permitieron huir para que se diese cuenta de que se trataba de Clyde, que parecía muy feliz-hey, ¿me extrañaste estas vacaciones? ¿No llorabas por mí en las noches-

-idiota-la libreta de Token cayó con fuerza sobre la cabeza castaña del Clyde-al contrario, nos libramos de ti por dos meses-pero ignorando el regaño del padre sustituto, el castaño se tomó la libertad de jugar más con Tweek.

-y pensar que en nuestros dos últimos años de secundaria nos alejaron-dijo con voz falsamente trágica.

-pero…-comenzó Tweek-nos veíamos las últimas tres horas-

-ya no más-anunció ampliamente satisfecho el castaño, sin embargo la campana sonó justo antes de que terminara de hablar.

-¡OH, DIOS MIO, CRAIG NO LLEGÓ!-todo esto fue pronunciado con tal horror por Tweek, como si le hubiesen anunciado que el café se había extinto-¡Se va a perder la primera hora!-

-no lo hará-habló Token-claro que debió llegar, tiene Algebra también-una pequeña muestra de emoción se asomó a los labios del rubio.

-en otro salón-y ahora se había cambiado por una de desilusión. Clyde continuo-nosotros tomamos Algebra Avanzada y él, Intermedia. Y por cierto, Craig no esta en nuestra clase-si los ojos de Tweek ya eran de terrible asombro; ahora parecían dos cuencas enormes. Pero Clyde en cambio se mostraba satisfecho; como si hubiese esperado ese momento.

-cierra la boca-regañó Token-Tweek, solo serán unas cuantas clases-le dijo mostrándole de nuevo su horario-lo verás en el segundo periodo, el quinto, sexto y seguro en el taller opcional-los ojos almendrados del chico rubio volvieron a normalizarse y asintiendo positivamente; para regresar a su asiento.

Solo segundos antes de que comenzara oficialmente la clase Token quien se sentaba cerca de Clyde le advirtió-no me divirtió tu broma-no es que el castaño fuese mala persona ni que Craig le desagradase; pues obviamente los cuatro eran amigos, pero se le estaba pasando la mano.

Cuando el segundo periodo llegó, Tweek inmediatamente avistó a Craig para guardarle un sitio a su lado; el chico azulino se sentó sonriente y calmado; iniciando charla con el rubio.

-que injusto que nos hayan puesto en clases diferentes-decía Tweek-casi todos-cuando decía "todos", se refería a sus compañeros desde la primaria-están en Avanzada; ¡hasta Cartman!-

-bueno-comenzó Craig-será porque no soy ningún genio para esas cosas y no esta tan mal; al menos tengo a Kenny en mi clase-especificó-también está Bebe y de vez en cuando Stan-desviando la conversación; sus ojos se fijaron sobre Clyde a unas bancas de ellos-hey, por lo que dijo Token-sí, ahora estaban en clase de Historia, mientras su otro amigo tomaba Historia y Sociales-no vuelvas a asustar a Tweekers-

La respuesta de Clyde fue una simple sonrisa y un movimiento de manos. Claro…Tweekers; solo Craig tenía permitido llamar así al delgado rubio.

-¿qué tienes?-preguntó Stan al castaño cuando el otro chico había vuelto a su propia conversación; dejándole con una mirada de incomodidad. Clyde echó su cabeza de lado.

-piedras en el hígado-respondió.

Como decimos, solo un aburrido día más. El resto de las clases fueron un desperdicio total para Clyde. Aunque estuviese al lado del rubio y riesen, este inmediatamente le dejaba una vez Craig aparecía.

-te lo dije-fue la respuesta de Token durante el séptimo periodo que era Inglés 10 Avanzado- despegarlos es como tratar de hacer lo mismo con ellos-dijo señalando a Stan y Kyle que bien podían obtener su certificado de matrimonio desde hacía buen tiempo.

-son casos diferentes-refutó el castaño extendiéndose por su pupitre como masa viviente-Tweek siquiera advierte su propio comportamiento y Craig es…un cabeza dura-

-te romperá la cara-canturreó Token siguiéndole el juego

-debería forzarlo-rió queriendo aparentar malicia

-si como no-se burló el otro-Clyde, ¿tú forzando a la gente? Eres el más claro ejemplo de manipulación. Si volvieran a decirte que eres el más lindo, te lo volverías a creer sin chistar-el castaño se sonrojo al recordar aquel incidente en la primaria-y te volverían a sacar zapatos gratis-

-gracias-respondió sarcásticamente y siseando-entonces, ¿qué, debería conformarme con…?-

-con-comenzó Token-seguir siendo el buen amigo que te consideran y considero; y seguir siendo el complemento del café-

-¿ah?, ¿es eso alguna clase de metáfora psicológica que sueles usar?-exclamó Clyde molesto ´por no comprender lo que le habían querido decir.

-Craig es el amargo café y Tweek su azúcar; mientras tu eres una galleta-recalcó.

-aja, ¿y tu?-

-el tan amado por todos; pastel de chocolate-bromeó Token con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tras un momento de silencio, le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo mientras se reía-¡por supuesto que no hablo en serio! Realmente no, no sé-

-tarado-la campana del final del día llegó en ese instante.

-¡Craig!-el pelinegro ya estaba en la puerta pasados unos pocos minutos; quien mostro las llaves de un auto con presunción y autosatisfacción.

-¿te llevo Tweekers?-la respuesta del rubio fue de obvia afirmación mientras tomaba su mochila para marcharse-¡Token, Clyde!, ¿vienen?-preguntó a los otros dos que también iban de salida.

-nah, tomamos el bus-fue lo que respondió Token; apresurándose a responder por los dos-nos vemos mañana-se despidió aprovechando la bola de gente les apresuraban a salir.

-sí, adiós-

Craig y Tweek se fueron hasta el estacionamiento donde tenía Craig estacionado su nuevo auto.

-fue el hastió la última clase-decía Craig cerrando su puerta-estúpida Bebe, una vez en su vida podría mantener su boca cerrada-el pelinegro encendió el auto resoplando, esperó un poco y tomó algo del asiento trasero-primer día-

Un bazo de café; obviamente sería de la cafetería de la escuela.

-lo tomé de la sala de maestros, esos vejetes siempre se quedan con lo mejor y nos dejan la mierda de agua que llaman café-esa era la forma más linda de decirle "es para ti".

-no nos vayas a estrellar-y esa la forma de decirle "gracias".

-desconfiado-se burló Craig acariciando la cabeza rubia de Tweek.

**Notas: Al fin la prepa!!...no se cuál es el punto de eso, pero en fin. Graxias por dejar sus r/r y el haber esperado el segundo capi q causo hambre en mí.**

**Akagi.Kuruta: claro q Craig es SEXY!! Me alegra te haya gustado.**

**Maestro jedi: un gato? XD pero siento Tweek es más esponjado que un gato orgulloso, y eso q amo a los gatos. XD Salió casi de golpe lo de el conejo y lobo; realmente no lo tenía planeado.**

**Misato: Ni las torrenciales lluvias de mi ciudad evitan escriba más del algodonado!! Mientras haya r/r, yo seguiré escribiendo. ******

**Hikari Zaoldyeck: y di eso es lo más cursi que puedo escribir jeje**

**FalseMoon: se que no lograste dejar r/r, pero igual me disté tu valioso comentario x msn,y te lo agradezco amiga muxooo!! Espero te haya gustado.**


	3. Con extra

Soñamos, eso es seguro. Incontables veces y de distintas formas.

Quisiéramos fuesen siempre cosas agradables para no despertar nunca, y en ocasiones que alguien nos tirase de la cama de una buena vez. ¿Dormir o mantenerse despierto? Como sea, nunca hay un extremo perfecto.

Uno para llevar y cargado

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

¿No tienen ocasiones donde las cosas van tan asquerosamente normales que apestan?

-¿y Tweekers?-preguntó Craig asomándose dentro del salón.

-se fue con Clyde-respondió Token acompañando a su amigo hasta la cafetería-¿vas a querer algo?-le preguntó una vez se detuvieron en la fila de estudiantes que llevaban sus bandejas.

-un jugo de uva y lo que tú te vayas a comer-dijo entregándole algo de dinero-voy buscando mesa-bueno, la verdad no iba a buscar mesa, sino a Tweek que como siempre, era quien apartaba los lugares ya que detestaba tener comer lo que daban en la escuela.

Al poco rato, estaban los cuatro comiendo y charlando; la cosas de siempre.

-hey, hola chicos-saludo Bebe, apareciendo junto con otras tres de sus amigas-vengo a invitarlos a la fiesta que doy este sábado por mi cumpleaños-les entrego a cada uno un pequeño pedazo de papel donde venía la hora y demás detalles-más les vale ir-dicho esto se despidió.

-¿es su cumpleaños?-se preguntó Craig leyendo la nota-Sábado 16 a las 8pm-con pereza arrojó la invitación a un lado-¿y? ¿A qué hora van a llegar?-

-ocho-

-ocho y media-

-no voy-

-¿eh?-los tres chicos miraron a Tweek con desconcierto, quien se encogía del sonrojo.

-eh…entiendan…eh…estas fiestas ya no son como las de antes-sus dedos tiraban de las mangas de su playera-habrá….alcohol y quizá alguien termine convulsionando...las personas ebrias son peligrosas, ¡gah!-

-no tiene porque pasarte algo-Token pasó su brazo por los hombros de Tweek paternalmente-no bebas, solo pásala bien y mantente cerca de nosotros-el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-¿entonces?-le preguntó Clyde esperando le dijera a que hora iba-puedo pasar por ti-

-ehmmm-por suerte, la campana había sonado antes de que tuviera que tomar una decisión, cosa que lo estresaba mucho. Los cuatro se levantaron; moviéndose entre la multitud. Y mientras andaban el rubio respiró profundo; tenía que hacerlo….era el cuarto periodo y si no hacía esto ahora, ya no habría más después.

-Craig- sus manos tiraron de la sudadera azul del otro-¿puedes pasar por mí?...a lo de Bebe-¡que vergüenza! De nuevo estaba pidiéndole cosas a Craig, como siempre y esta vez seguro le diría que no, que se buscara alguien más, que estaba harto, que…

-aunque no quisieras-los ojos almendrados del rubio observaron al otro que sonreía como solo pocas veces-paso a la y media-

Oh que lindo, sin embargo alguien no lo será.

Después de la escuela, lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue llamar por celular.

-¿Clyde?-

-_hey, ¿qué pasa?_-

-es…sobre lo de la fiesta-

_-¡claro!-_la voz del chico sonaba muy emocionada-_pasaría por ti a las ocho_-

-esto…uhm…C-Craig va a pasar por mí-¡ya, lo había dicho!

_-…. Oh_-

-¿estas molesto, verdad? ¡Lo siento mucho!...eh…dios, yo-

_-esta bien,…no hay problema, te veré ahí- _

-p-pero…Clyde-

-_tranquilo_-debería estar molesto, en cambio sonaba totalmente comprensivo y amable-_esta bien; nos vemos_-

Gracias al cielo, esos aparatos no mostraban el rostro de las personas; una vez que colgó los otros tres chicos que estaban en la mesa se le quedaron viendo con intriga.

-fallaste, ¿no es así?-se burló Token bebiendo de su vaso

-¿qué? ¿Tratando de hacer una movida sobre el pequeño Tweek?-con ellos estaban Stan y Kyle; el primero con el brazo alrededor de su novio.

-Craig va a pasar por él-fue la respuesta del castaño quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-son solo amigos, no debería ser un problema-dijo Kyle tratando de animar a Clyde

-mejores amigos-remarcó Token a la pareja; haciéndoles notar que la situación no era así de simple y recordando como ellos habían iniciado su relación actual. Entonces Stan estaba apunto de decir algo, cuando Clyde se le adelantó a explicar.

-Tweek no es consiente- apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano-tampoco es que Craig lo note. El cariño bien puede bailarle desnudo frente a él y se seguiría de largo-una sonrisa cruzó por los labios de los otros tres chicos.

-lamentablemente-inició Token-lo que tratas de hacer, no va a funcionar. Tweek es feliz mientras pueda estar con Craig; si fuese una amistad cualquiera sabes te apoyaría, pero si sigues así, el pequeño se podría dar cuenta de lo que siente y solo terminaría confundido y alejándose de Craig-suspiró-tampoco es que el sea del todo típico-

-¡deja de ponerlo como si yo fuese un cretino!-protestó el castaño estrellando su mano contra la mesa -¡lo único que tengo que hacer es…es…-buena pregunta y como se había quedado sin palabras; se limitó a sentarse de nuevo mientras Stan cambiaba de conversación.

Sí, no era tan difícil. Solo tenía que volcar lo que sentía Tweek hacia si.

No detestaba a Craig ni nada.

Tampoco quería esos dos dejasen de ser amigos.

_Desde que ellos habían comenzado a ser amigos en la primaria, no tenía un especial interés en Tweek; al menos no como ahora. Era solo mi nuevo amigo y nada más. Pero no podía evitar notar la cercanía que tenía hacía Craig; como si este fuese todo su mundo._

_Si había alguna situación aterradora para Tweek, aunque pareciese ridícula, Craig le calmaba._

_Si los de otros grados se burlaban de su adicción a la cafeína, Craig lo defendía._

_Si se peleaban por el choque de sus personalidades, Craig le hacía llorar._

_Si a Tweek le daba uno de sus ataques nerviosos que más de una vez me espantaron; con su apoyo, Craig le regresaba el aliento._

_Si se deprimía; el hecho de ser llamado "Tweekers" por Craig le hacía sonreír felizmente._

_¿Cómo alguien como ese cabeza dura podía ser el todo de un niño tan dulce y tembloroso?_

_¿Y por qué me importaba tanto? _

_Si esto tuviera un inicio, ese sería en la secundaria, en segundo año. La primera vez que era separado de mis amigos en una clase diferente._

_-"¿rompieron?"-me preguntó refiriéndose a Rebecca y a mí._

_-"algo así…"-me sentía totalmente jodido y también…lastimado-"es gracioso, mi mayor atractivo es el negocio de zapatos de mi padre"-realmente del carajo. Otra chica más que había aceptado ser mi novia para tener acceso gratis a una zapatería-"me botó…es todo"-_

_¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas así nada más? _

_-"ehm...!están mal!"-soltó de repente, cosa que me sorprendió-"yo…ehm…yo creo que eres un buen novio y…dios…ehm…"-pobre cosa, en serio. Sonaba como si hubiésemos salido antes y se estaba sonrojando-"también…eres atractivo ¡mejor que un zapato!"-de inmediato empecé a reír._

_-"¿entonces saldrías conmigo si fueses una chica?"-me apresuré a preguntar acercándome a él._

_-"¡gah! Lo que quise decir fue, este…vas a pensar te estoy acosando, pero no es cierto, si eres atractivo, pero yo…bueno, lo que"-demasiada inocencia. Me limité a solo calmarlo como mejor pude._

_-"era broma"-al fin se había tranquilizado-"pero gracias, ...¿eh?"-en ese momento su mano acarició mis cabellos, como si aún fuésemos unos niños que necesitásemos esa clase de muestras de afecto. _

_Fue eso, cuando poco después me di cuenta de que había algo más._

_El único detalle en todo esto fue abrir los ojos verdaderamente._

La música seguía golpeando sus oídos y el alcohol envolviendo su aliento. Pocos estaba realmente bailando y él no tenía muchos ánimos esa noche.

**NOTAS: Bendita inspiración que regresa!! Hoy subí hasta la tarde XD**

**FalseMoon: pues creo mi conexión tmbn me odia XD subir esto me tomó tiempo, ya sabes Clyde no es un genio en sí, pero un amor no-genio jajaja**

**Misato: Muxas gracias!! Ahora el café será más suculento gracias a la galletita XP viva lo algodonado de Tweek!!**

**Melly: espero siga siendo de tu agrado, grazie x tu r/r**

**Hikari Zaoldyeck: me alegra q con todo y prisa hayas podido dejar tu r/r, y tmbn que te guste el creek. **


	4. Con Anís

Relaciones.

De amistad, amor, trabajo, compromiso, interés, de todo tipo hay.

Algunas son vitales para que estemos lo que se dice felices, otras te preguntas "¿Qué carajo hago yo con este sujeto?" Y claro, las que extrañas, las que ya se te olvidaron y las actuales.

¿Quieres cambiar alguna de estas? Bueno, no me hagas mucho caso…a final de cuentas ese es tu trabajo.

Uno para llevar y con anís.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Caminaba entre la gente que cerraba los pocos accesos de los pasillos y cuartos. Quería irse, porque estaba harto; en sí no estaba haciendo nada que le causase diversión. Token se había ido a ligar con algunas chicas, amigas de Bebe de North Park, y Craig estaba supuestamente cuidando de Tweek. ¿Por qué supuestamente? Bueno…hacía un momento había buscado a esos dos, para pedir un aventón de regreso a casa, pero lo único que encontró fue un Craig bastante ebrio y su nuevo ligue…una almohada que llamaba Heidi.

Gracias al cielo, al entra a la cocina encontró al rubio, quien tenía la vista temblorosa tras ser arrastrado a jugar "Carrusel". Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta llegar a la entrada.

-¿te vas tan pronto?-preguntó Token quien los había divisado.

-no me siento de humor, y el tarado de Craig dejó a Tweek solo-contestó tirando un poco del rubio para que el otro le viese-ahí nos vemos-pero el mayor le detuvo de nuevo.

-¿se puede saber cómo demonios te piensas ir con alguien semi briago?-una de las manos del castaño hizo resonar unas llaves que claramente eran las del auto del peli azul.

-que pase por el a mi casa-dicho eso salió de la fiesta con Tweek balbuceando unas cuantas oraciones incompletas. Lo acomodó sobre el asiento y le ató el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Craig?-le llamó con una media sonrisa

-no, duerme-incluso que el mencionado fue la causa del estado del rubio, Tweek seguía llamándolo tontamente.

En el camino de regreso, el auto avanzaba con cierta lentitud puesto que Clyde también sentía la cabeza suavemente tambaleante-me lleva-fue lo único que soltó en todo el tramo; no como una queja ni enojo, simplemente con inconformidad-Tweek, estamos en tu casa-con cuidado trataba de despertar al rubio hasta que finalmente abrió apenas por una rendija sus ojos.

Un alargado y berrinchudo "no" fue lo que respondió Tweek, acomodándose en su asiento nuevamente.

-¿pues qué carajo te dieron?-se preguntó a si mismo Clyde-Tweek, despierta-de nuevo el rubio sonrió y se negó a obedecer. Y como si fuese un despertar inmediato; Clyde notó que estaba por primera vez a solas con Tweek, sin nadie que le pusiese una negativa para hacer cualquier movimiento sobre el otro chico-Tweek-lo llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez sin la intención de que este se bajase del auto. Retiró el cinturón de seguridad que retrocedió por las líneas del cuerpo del inocente y semi briago Tweek.

Nada que perder, el alcohol es una buena excusa bajo esa clase de situaciones.

A la mañana siguiente los ojos azules de Craig se abrieron con cansancio mientras asimilaba el lugar donde se encontraba.

-hola-le saludó Token apareciendo frente su vista-tú y tu nueva novia son todo un caso-le dijo arrojándole la almohada que había pasado la noche con él, por así decirlo.

-¿eh? ¿y Heidi?-preguntó revolviendo sus cabellos.

-¿la almohada o la real?-rió Token-se fue en cuanto le tiraste media bebida encima, pero tu almohadita Heidi fue la única cosa en esta casa que se quedó a tu lado-contestó.

-tengo hambre-al pararse del sofá donde estaba, pasó otros cuerpos que habían caído durante la madrugada-¿y Tweek?-preguntó de repente, recordando debía haber cuidado a su amigo.

-se fue con Clyde, Tweek bebió de más-

-mierda-arrancó una rebanada de pan de la alacena y en pocos minutos volvió a peinarse lo mejor que pudo y vistió su chamarra-¿Bebe?-

-se fueron en tu auto, oh y Bebe-una sonrisa irónica apreció en los labios de Token-esta arriba en su habitación con Cartman, ¿Qué dices? ¿Esperamos para escuchar su grito al despertar?-

-será en otra ocasión; me preocupa más Tweekers que ella-dicho esto, ambos chicos salieron de la casa para tomar el bus. Hablaron normalmente en el camino hasta que Craig se bajó en la sexta parada.

""

Llevaba un rato despierto y lo primero que experimentó, fue un pesó sobre su cabeza y la garganta seca; según su padre no había sido mucho lo que tomó, pero no quitaba se sintiese algo inquieto.

Una, no recordaba bien todo lo que había sucedido; solo escenas mezcladas entre si y algunas voces. Es la última vez que iba a una fiesta; lo juraba; era tan peligroso y podía haber sido mucho pero. Alguien podría haberlo violado, golpeado, vestido de forma ridícula para luego tomarle fotos 

y asi avergonzar su vida, hasta que su única elección fuese la de huir del pueblo y vivir como un sucio vago y esperar alguien lo arrollase un camión, y su cuerpo terminase devorado por las ratas.

-¡oh, dios mío!-exclamó espantado con tan solo pensarlo; ene se instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió junto con un "hola"-¡GAH!!-

-hey, cálmate-Craig entró ya acostumbrado a esas reacciones.

-C-Craig…¡gah!...¿cómo entraste aquí?-

-veamos, toque la puerta de tu casa, tu mamá me abrió, la saludé y subí a tu habitación-respondió Craig dándole un énfasis de absoluto sarcasmo como saludo-¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-bien…mejor, creo-

-fue un asco de fiesta, ¿ah?-dijo el pelinegro ajeno a la respuesta del rubio-caí dormido-

-ebrio-corrigió Tweek

-sí…también-sonrió a medias Craig sin acomodar bien lo que quería decir-ahm…lo siento-los ojos almendrados de Tweek notaron el tamborilear de los dedos del otro sobre las sabanas, lo cual quería decir en verdad estaba pidiendo disculpas.

-si, fue aburrida-con esa contestación, quedó claro él "esta bien, te disculpo".

-¿qué dices, Starbucks?-ofreció el oji azul, Tweek aceptó con un gestó de la cabeza-entonces vístete-el rubio se levantó de inmediato y fue hasta sus cajones, sacando su ropa, pero cuando ya estaba quitándose el suave pantalón de la pijama, recayó que no estaba solito como de costumbre.

-Craig…no mires-le pidió viéndole de reojo-voltéate-

El peli negro resopló-Tweek, no tienes nada diferente que no tenga yo-le dijo, pero igual la negativa del otro chico resistió al arrojarle la parte superior de su pijama a la cara-¡tsk! Esta bien, no veré el tembloroso cuerpo del conejo-dijo, girando hacía la pared-pero ponte algo además de la camisa y no pongas esa cara de que no sabes de que hablo, solo hazlo-

Sorprendentemente, Tweek si tenía esa expresión, pero igual terminó quitándose la camisa, vistiendo una playera negra de mangas largas debajo lo más rápido que pudo. Más que pena…le causaba algo de pudor cambiarse frente a Craig.

Una imagen del pelinegro cambiándose de ropas apareció en su imaginación, pero la borró con una sacudida de su cabeza avergonzada.

-¡tarado, imbécil!-fue el gritó de guerra de parte de Token quien tenía apresado a Clyde entre los cojines del sillón.

-estas exagerando, no es como si violase de él-se defendió el castaño. ¿Por qué, señor? ¿Por qué pensó contarle a Token sería una buena idea?

-¡para Tweek, cualquier acercamiento fuera de lo establecido ES una violación!-recalcó Token dándole un zape. Y defendiéndose a si mismo, el castaño volvió a responder.

- ya te dije que no lo bese, lo deje en su casa y ya -

-trataste, ese es el punto-ambos se miraron por un segundo-bueno, no recordará nada-

-entonces deja de darme golpes cada que puedes-dijo Clyde molestó y recordando lo que había pasado la otra noche. Retiró el cinturón de seguridad, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de adelantarse sobre el rubio quien estaba entre el sueño y la realidad, con los labios aún frescos y sus mejillas rebosantes del rubor del alcohol. Sus manos pasaron alrededor de su talle delgado y acercó su boca hasta la del rubio.

-…aig…-fue solo un pequeño susurró y tan claro para detenerle. La persona quien tenía su cuerpo sostenido no era Clyde, para Tweek, era otra persona la cual solo nombraba en ese estado. Y lo soltó, cargándolo y llevándolo hasta su casa. Nada más.

Ya era un poco más de medio día.

A Tweek no le gustaba comer o beber en algún establecimiento; se sentía observado por las personas a su alrededor; por eso siempre que compraba café, lo pedía para llevar; justo como ahora.

Estaban él y Craig sentados en la acera. Al mirar de reojo sintió de nuevo algo de calor sobre su rostro; eran muy pocas veces las que Craig tomaba café con él. Observaba la mirada azulina del otro; una mirada que siempre le había gustado, luego sus ojos pasaron hasta los labios que rodeaban la pajilla; unos labios marcados, no muy gruesos ni delgados, apenas con poco color.

-¿qué sabor es?-preguntó de repente, tanto para abrir conversación como evitar el calor de su rostro aumentara. Craig volteó hacía él y sonrió.

-su nueva promoción, Café con Anís-

-¡gah!, pero eso es licor…y acabas de beber apenas anoche-repuso.

-bueno, entonces dame acá-las manos del pelinegro le arrebataron su bebida caliente.

-no…no te va a gustar-pero aquellos labios ya tenían la pajilla por donde pasaba el liquido marrón.

-ughh…Tweekers, esto es más que simple-se quejó Craig con la lengua de por fuera y regresándole su café-prueba otros sabores-

-sí-contestó el rubio. Sus dedos tomaron aquel tubillo plástico; apretándolo y frotándolo.

"_Me gustaría…bebieses de este otra vez"_ fue un rápido pensamiento que le cruzó antes de volver a beber de su café.

**NOTAS: Wa, un pequeño recuerdo mío, de una fiesta hace meses. We, jugar carrusel no es buena idea y menos si la resistencia es poca.**

**FalseMoon: Puede que ahora, Clyde de pena, pero no se va a quedar así, ya sabes ese pulpo es difícil de roer…o algo por el estilo. Graxie yuutita-chan por us r/r**

**Melly: graxias, tmbn espero se de el lemon…aunque mi clase de lemons en ocasiones…se dan algo violentos…bueno sonrojo un poco nada más**

**Hikari Zaoldyeck: XD Me recordaste a mi hermana, que le daba igual Craig, y terminó adorándolo con tanta insistencia mía. Que bueno te de vicio el fic XD y espero sigas leyendo.**

**Misato: Bueno, la fiesta no se dio, pero al menos solo un poquito XD tranqui, habrá otros momentos perv más adelante. Graxie**


	5. Con Amargo

No hagas de esto un drama.

No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

No hagas de esto un drama medieval.

Seguro te habrán dicho alguna de estas frases alguna vez en tu vida, carajo… ¿qué no puedes una vez en tu vida exagerar lo que sientes? Es decir, ¿cuántas veces podrás hacerlo?...

Ok, seguro unas cuantas más, pero no de la misma manera. Estoy hablando de ese "drama" dolorosamente y placenteramente tranquilo. La única vez que sentirás todo extremo es válido.

Uno para llevar, con crema amarga.

""""""""""""

Clyde salió del súper; una vez fuerza del frío de la nevada le obligo a cubrirse, cargar la bolsa de plástico de su mano derecha y volver a releer el mensaje de texto de su móvil.

_Estoy enfermo y aburrido-Tweek_

Sonriente guardó el móvil dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y siguió su camino hasta la casa del rubio. Una vez llegó lo encontró acomodado en el sillón de la sala, cubierto con una manta y una taza de café en sus manos.

-hola Clyde-le saludó Tweek a lo cual el castaño respondió acercándole la bolsa que llevaba.

-dulces de café-en cuanto pronunció el contenido, Tweek se apoderó de tres caramelos que no dudo en devorar de golpe.

-¿y Craffg?-preguntó, pues el mensaje de texto lo había mandado a sus tres amigos; esperaba que todos llegasen justos a su casa.

-no sé, creo no podía-respondió Clyde. Pero Tweek de alguna manera había desvanecido algo de su emoción de hacía unos instantes-¿preferirías qué venga él?-

-ehm…no, no…me gusta que estés tú, Clyde-repuso el rubio apenado, pues no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo-ehm, no tengo videojuegos-mencionó de repente al pensar podrían aburrirse-lo siento-

-no los necesitamos-sonrió Clyde-me basta verte-se acercó hacía el rubio y pasó sus dedos por entre los mechones rubios del chico; con su otra mano acercó el cuerpo tembloroso de Tweek hasta sí. No era un abrazo, pero si podían sentir el toque de sus cuerpos; el rubio no se opuso lo cual permitió que Clyde lo mantuviese así-entonces…te veo mañana-lo soltó y desordeno sus propios cabellos.

-ehm..sí-

-bien, nos vemos-estaba a punto de pararse, pero se detuvo. Si no era ahora, había sido una estupidez lo de hacía rato; así que giró la cabeza y besó la frente de Tweek; después de eso salió con prisa de la casa.

-¿qué mensaje?-preguntó Craig a la mañana siguiente en la escuela mientras paseaba por el patio con Clyde quien suspiró con exasperación.

-¿cómo cuál? Tweek mandó uno a los tres-explicó el castaño. Craig buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras buscaba algún mensaje perdido y sostenía medio sándwich en la boca.

-¡ah, egg gierto!-exclamó sonriendo con satisfacción-oh, no defgí habee ecucado el mejage-dijo

-¿dónde se supone estabas?-preguntó Clyde mirándole de reojo. El pelinegro terminó su bocado y habló claramente; había pasado la tarde con Heidi-¿tu cojín?-sugirió el castaño con sorna.

-la real tarado, las cosas no salieron tan mal en la fiesta-

-jodido suertudo-fue la respuesta amistosa y positiva de Clyde hacía Craig, pero eso realmente no animaba al castaño. Se suponía ese cabeza dura era el mejor amigo de Tweek; sería normal hubiese ido a verlo antes; aunque sea uno minutos.

Los ojos de Clyde se tiñeron de frustración; no estaba peleando a Tweek con Craig, pero…al menos no pensaba que fuese a dejarlo tan sencillo. ¡Un momento! Craig NO podía sentir lo que él. ¡Patada Mental!

A la salida iba andando mientras revisaba un mensaje de su mamá, avisándole llegaría hasta muy tarde, por lo cual se tendría que cuidar solo. Tweek tembló ante esa idea, así que se dirigió rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento. Quizá Craig podría hacerle compañía toda la tarde. Y tan pronto encontró el automóvil plateado escuchó una risa bastante animada y femenina.

Heidi estaba junto a Craig, quien tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica castaña.

-hey, Tweek-

-hola-saludó Heidi con amplia sonrisa. El rubio de repente se sintió en extremo cohibido y también estúpido. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Y sin decir nada se marchó corriendo como si estuviese más angustiado de lo normal. Y lo mas raro para él es que no debía haber un porque para ello.

Era normal.

Perfectamente normal.

Que Craig tuviese novia.

Pasó en la salida de esa misma semana. Tweek esperaba al pelinegro para regresar a casa. Pero el estacionamiento estaba comenzando a vaciarse y cayó en cuenta de que el auto de Craig ya no estaba. Se había ido sin él. Suspiró y decidió marcharse.

Otra sorpresa fue que el bus de la escuela también se había marchado.

El no era un chico muy estable emocionalmente; lo cual explicaba ese nerviosismo electrizante recorría sus manos que sujetaban con fuerza la correa de su mochila. Hasta ahora no se había separado tanto de Craig. Era un sentimiento de soledad.

"No debo" pensó súbitamente al morderse el labio. Se forzó una sonrisa, suspiro sin darse cuenta y emprendió el camino a casa. ¿Quién sabe cuántas horas pasaron desde el primer paso que dio hasta la mañana siguiente que abrió los ojos?

Recostado en la cama y sin ganas, volteo a ver el la hora en su móvil. Las seis en punto, y solo tenía menos de treinta y cinco minutos para estar listo y tomar el bus. Al bajar a la cocina tomó su desayuno diario; una taza enorme de café y dos rebanadas de pan tostado.

-ya me voy-

-cielo, ¿tan temprano?-para la señora Tweak resultó extraño su hijo se alistase tan pronto-¿Acaso Craig va a pasar por ti antes?-preguntó, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala.

-no, pero quiero cambiar de rutina-respondió el rubio y salió aprisa para no tener que responder más preguntas incómodas. Llegó a tiempo para tomar el bus escolar; se sentó en el primer asiento libre que encontró y justo ene se momento su móvil sonó.

"_Hoy no puedo pasar por ti, te veo en la escuela_" Un mensaje de Craig, molestó siquiera se dispuso a contestarlo; solo lo arrojó al fondo de la mochila.

-¡Butters!-gritó desde su lugar al llegar a la tercera parada-¡aquí hay lugar libre!-el socializar no era su fuerte, pero justo ene se momento necesitaba hacer algo que no tuviese que ver con sus pensamientos internos; asi que mejor que alguien ajeno a la situación. Olvidar, despejar mente. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Por ello, hasta la escuela llegaba a ser de gran utilidad. Por lo menos podría entretenerse con temas abstractos y sin mucho interés. Lo malo, es cuando llegó la primera clase que compartía con el pelinegro que seguía repicando en sus pensamientos.

Una vez el salón se estaba llenando, Tweek decidió para su torbellino interno y decidió que en cuanto viera a Craig, le apartaría su usual asiento a lado y todo estaría bien.

-¡Craig, aquí!-solo que no fue el único en pensar en ello.

Heidi asistía a su misma clase y ya había llamado al otro para que se sentase a su lado, lo cual, efectivamente pasó. El pelinegro ni le miró, solo fue hasta la chica castaña que le recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿entonces si era cierto?-la voz de Stan le regreso a donde estaba-¿Craig y Heidi? Carajo-

-hasta tipos como él, tienen suerte-dijo Token cruzándose de brazos-y ella de verdad es guapa-

-comparada con que-comenzó de nuevo Stan sonriendo-el tipo tiene un carácter que carga en ocasiones, más vale Heidi tenga un buen aguante-los cercanos a ellos rieron a gustó. Pero esa risa que también dice que la situación es más que aceptable.

Jodida y maldita mente aceptable.

Iba y venía entre ratos escuchando que lindos se veían, risillas, chistes, comentarios. ¡¡TODOS IGUAL DE INÚTILES!!

-¡¡gah!! ¡Dios mío!-el termo salió volando hasta quedar a una considerable distancia-¡Dios mío!-se mordió el labio y fue hasta donde estaba el traste azul. No era para te de si el enojarse tanto, y por lo visto el sacar su enojo, arrojando lo primero que tuviese a mano.

Regreso a las banquillas del patio donde estaba.

"es-estoy exagerando" Pensó, mordiendo el borde de su playera a rayas "exagero" Se repitió sin mucha mejora. Si de por si ya era alguien que se alarmaba con todo, el sentir alguien tan suyo le estaba siendo arrebatado y encima apenas y le hacía caso; era para causarle un ataque a su sistema nervioso.

-Tweek, ¿qué haces?-levanto la vista para encontrar el rostro preocupado de cierto castaño-hum, también te dieron ganas de faltar a las dos últimas horas, ¿verdad?-bromeó sonriéndole. Claro…las últimas dos, clases donde estaría Craig-mejor, me quedo contigo-dijo Clyde.

Tweek es una persona muy inestable emocionalmente.

Algo puede volverse desde un gran acontecimiento hasta una terrible tragedia. Es normal y por ello ya todos a su alrededor se acostumbraron; ya no tiene que preguntar que tiene por que saben se le pasara.

Que injusto, y el único que creía estaría ahí, no estaba. En su lugar estaba Clyde; viéndole con ternura, sin decir nada extra, solo sentado a su lado mientras estiraba su brazo hacía él. Se dejó hacer en un abrazo.

-no tienes que ir si no quieres-le dijo el castaño una vez lo tuvo entre sus brazos. Obviamente, ambos sabían de qué hablaban. Y con ello, pudo llegar a los labios de Tweek un sabor amargo, más amargo que el café…llegando a ser salado.

Lágrimas entre las cuales estaba escrito el nombre de cierto pelinegro.

""""""""""""""""

**DIOS, al fin actualizo!!**

**Pido un enoooorme perdón a todos por dejar este fic así, pero el 5 semestre es una mentada de madre. No lo soporto y quiero se termine antes de que termine con deseos asesinos en contra de los creadores del Cálculo.**

**Maestro jedi****: grax como siempre x los r/r. Bueno…mis ideas viene o de mis propias experiencias, pensamientos, y cosas q pasan a mi alrededor. Lamentablemente….casi el 89 son cosas q me pasan a mí.**

**Hikari Zaoldyeck****: VIVA LA ADICCIÓN!! Una amiga dice q Token abusa d su poder paternal para con Tweek, pero como dices. Es taaan per-fect, q es un crimen no tratar d comérselo jajaja.**

**Misato****: XD Que lo del anís va por mí jajaja. Tranqui, escribir así me tomó unos 2 añotes. Créeme y grax por tu lindo r/r**

**FalseMoon****: weee, amiga mía d mi vida, Clyde tiene q ser amado en mis fics!! Y tranqui, lo d pone cuernos…quizá se de jujuju**

**Sabaku no julliet****: carrusel..OMG! (recordando) me dejó un dolor en mi ser muy feo y más porq era la primera vez q jugaba. Bueno…carrusel se juega (como recuerdo era) se ponen dif, bebidas en la mesa de todo gusto, el resto se sienta alrededor. Las bebidas tiene que estar sobre algo q gire, bueno, de ahí se gira la tablita (o lo q sea) donde están las bebidas (no recuerdo q se preguntan se hacen) y cuando se detenga, te tomas lo q este frente a ti, gana quien no termine mareado y se tome sus bebidas lo más rápido. (yo perdí)**

**Ritsuneko****: yo kero a Tweek conejou!! Crais ES sexy dsd q vinó al mudno, grax x el r/r y bienvenida al fic. Espero lo disfrutes**


End file.
